This invention is related generally to the construction of concrete block for building walls, and more particularly to an improved concrete block, apparatus and method of manufacture of the improved concrete block which includes an inspection hole formed in one side wall of the concrete block.
Presently, building walls are typically fabricated of precast concrete block which is permanently secured atop foundations, footings or concrete slabs by interconnecting the building wall to steel reenforcement rods which have been previously embedded into and upwardly extend from these foundations. The reinforcement rods extend upwardly from these foundations a short distance into one of the cavities of one or more of the concrete blocks in the first or second lowest row of concrete blocks. However, an extension of these reinforcements is permanently secured by wiring or welding to the reinforcement rods embedded in the foundation. Thereafter, the column of cavities aligned in successive rows of concrete blocks forming the building wall is filled with concrete to effect a permanent rigid connection between the foundation and the concrete block wall around the reinforcements.
Prior to filling the continuous series of cavities which surround each upwardly extending reinforcement rod and its extension, a building inspector is generally required to insure that the connection between the reinforcement rod embedded and extending from the foundation is properly and permanently connected to the upward extension thereof. This inspection requires that an inspection hole be hammered or cut through at least one side wall of the concrete block within which the reinforcement connection is positioned. After inspection, the inspection hole must be damned prior to concrete being poured into the cavity column surrounding the reinforcement rod.
Presently, the on-site construction team which is fabricating the building walls requiring these inspection holes normally either hammers a hole through the side wall in each particular block which surrounds the reinforcement rod and its upward extension or uses a power circular saw to slice away that side wall portion, thus completely exposing the cavity. Utilizing either of these presently available techniques, many concrete blocks are broken and are thus rendered useless prior to or in conjunction with handling during their installation. When this occurs, the modified block must be discarded and another one selected for use.
The present invention provides an improved concrete block, apparatus and method of manufacturing the improved concrete block which includes an arch-shaped hole formed by boring through one side wall into one cavity whereby at least a portion of the side wall along one edge margin thereof is left in tact so as to maintain the overall integrity of the block and also so as to provide a quicker and more effective way to produce modified blocks for use in this inspection process.